The Missing Conversations of Matthew and Erk
by Lil' Black Angel
Summary: Ever wonder what the support conversations would be like for Matthew and Erk? They might have gone something like this fic. Shounen ai if you want it to be.


"_The Missing Conversations of Matthew and Erk_"  
By: Lil Black Angel

A/N: Yes it's short but it was meant to be. I wanted to try and stay true to the support conversations in the game with a little added favor so it would make a better fanfic then a simple script format.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I do not own Fire Emblem. This fanfic is for entertainment only. No profit was made from it.

**C Conversation**

"Matthew! Oh Matthew where are you?" Serra yelled as she searched for the said thief.

Matthew ran across the battle away form the pink hair babbler mouth. "I can't stand to be by her for another minute. I don't care what Lord Hector or the tactician says," he ranted to no one in particular as he continued to flee into a nearby wooded area.

"Matthew, come out, come out wherever you are," Serra continued to yell.

The girl huffed in annoyance. "Lord Hector told you to protect me! So come out and do it already!" she screeched the last part out in a particularly high pitch voice.

Matthew started to panic. "Damn it all, that sounded really close. I just want a little time away from her is that so wrong?" he asked.

"You know if you continue to talk to yourself people will start to wonder about you," Erk committed from behind Matthew.

The thief jumped and turned around to face the person behind him. "How-how did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't! I have been waiting here as ordered by the tactician," the mage said defending himself.

Matthew quickly regained his composer. "Oh, well then…" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

They both uncomfortably stared at each other.

"So…" Matthew tried to start off with but could not finish; he did not know what to say to the mage before him.

Erk gave a sympathetic smile to Matthew. "I know she can be a handful," he offered.

"Really?" Matthew replied.

_'That's right he was with Lady Lyn last year. Erk was escorting Serra,'_ the thief remembered.

"Then you know what it's like to want a moment of peace."

Erk nodded, "Indeed I do."

"Matthew, oh Matthew," Serra continued her search.

"Hey look Erk it was nice chatting with you but I've got to go," the thief said.

"Wait!" Erk grabbed his hand. "Hide over there behind though rocks."

The thief nodded and did as he was total.

The pink haired cleric spotted Erk and ran over to him. "Erky! How are you doing? Well you seem moody as ever. Anyway have you seen Matthew? He's supposed to protect me and his isn't doing his job. Can you believe that! What if some horrible bad guy comes and attacks me? Poor helpless me," she said in one quick breath.

"You are anything but helpless," the mage murmured.

She ignored him and looked up at him starry eyed, "Well, Have you seen him? Matthew, he wears a red cape."

Erk pinched the bridge of his nose. _'I have to get read of her before I get a headache.'_

The mage quickly pointed away from Matthew and himself. "Yes. He went that way. He was murmuring to himself about needing a new sword or something like that."

"Oh thank you Erky, good boy!" she patted him on his head and left.

Erk sighed and walked over to where Matthew was hiding and sat next to him. "She's gone," he informed him.

"Thank you Erk. If you ever need my help don't hesitate to ask." Matthew smiled at him, "It's funny we never talked before but, I would wager we have a lot in common."

Erk smiled back, "Perhaps."

Matthew stood up and dusted himself off. "Anyway, I'm off to find Lord Hector, I need to speak to him."

Erk also stood up, "Isn't he normally on the frontlines?"

"Yes, but that is the farthest place from Serra," The energetic thief replied as he left Erk and the woods.

**B Conversation**

"Hello Erk," Matthew said as he walked up to the mage.

"Hello Matthew. Are you faring well today?" he asked.

Matthew smiled, "Yes I am doing much better since the last time we spoke."

Erk nodded in agreement. The thief did seem more relaxed then last time.

"So where is Serra?" Erk asked.

Matthew's smile grew wider. "I believe she is pestering Lord Hector right now."

Erk raised an eyebrow at this news. "Really?"

"Yes she hasn't spoken to me in a few days now; ever since that battle you helped me out at. Yes I've had a nice little vacation," he replied.

"Indeed. But you know she really isn't that bad," Erk stated.

"Do you want her back?" Matthew teased.

Erk snorted at the question, "No she's all yours."

Matthew laughed at Erk's respond. "But I thought you said she wasn't that bad?"

"In small doses she's not," Erk corrected himself.

From the corner of his eye Matthew saw Serra coming toward them. He could tell by the way she walked that she was angry.

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I guess my '_vacation_' is over."

"Huh?" Erk was confused by Matthew's statement. The blonde nodded in the girl's direction.

"Oh," the mage said as he looked over at her. Matthew ducked behind Erk as the pink hair girl approached them.

"Erk, you are such a bad boy! You conspired with Matthew, didn't you? Do you know what a fool I looked like when I asked the merchant where Matthew was! He told me that Matty had received a new sword before the battle started!"

"Serra please…" Erk tried to defend himself.

"Don't interrupt me!" she stomped.

While Serra was busy with Erk, Matthew slipped by both of them. He could still hear her ranting at the poor mage even as he was some distance away from the pair. He sent Erk a look of sympathy as he stood atop of a nearby hill.

"I guess I own you two now," Matthew said to himself as he made his escape.

**A Conversation**

"Hello Erk," Matthew said as he walked up to the mage.

"Oh it's you. Are you here to throw me to the wolves again?" the mage gloomy replied.

Matthew put one hand over his heart to act wounded by Erk's words. "Ah you slay me with such harsh words."

Erk rolled his eyes. "You used me as a decoy so that you could escape. Do you know how long I had to listen to her excessive chatter?"

"I'm sorry Erk but, it is my nature to take advantage of an opportunity if it arises," he explained.

Erk rolled his eyes again. "Just to let you know, the next time Serra comes looking for you, I am going to rat you out."

Matthew smiled at him, "Thanks for the heads up."

Erk snorted at his response.

A few moments of silence passed between the two. When it became evident the blonde was not going to leave him alone anytime soon, Erk decided he might as well talk to him.

"So do you always duck out when danger presents itself?"

"Only if it's to my advantage," he replied.

"Isn't that cowardly?" Erk asked.

"There is nothing cowardly about surviving. Look Erk, neither of us have the physic of a robust knight, so why act like one?"

Erk slumped a little, "You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

Matthew wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey it's the truth. No sense in getting upset about it."

Erk shrugged the arm off of him and said, "I guess your right."

Matthew grinned widely at the mage. "That's the spirit."

Matthew threw his arm back around him, "I know how about from now on we watch each other's back in battle."

Erk turned away from the grinning thief. "Why do I feel that I got the short end of the stick on this deal," he murmured.

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing," Erk replied.

The blonde then moved so that he was in front of Erk. "You know Erk I believe that you and I are going to be good friends."

Erk looked confusedly at the other man. "How can you tell?" he asked.

Matthew tapped Erk on the nose and winked at him. "Because," was all he said before he walked off.

Erk was even more puzzled by the thief's behavior.

_'What a strange fellow,'_ he thought to himself as he went to follow some of the tactician's orders.

**Epilogue**

After the final battle Matthew resigned his post with the House of Ostia and joined up with Erk to have many adventures around the countryside. Indeed Matthew's predictions of them becoming good friends did come true.


End file.
